The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A transmission receives a torque from an engine and/or one or more electric motors. The transmission transfers torque to one or more wheels of a vehicle through a planetary gear set. A gear ratio of the transmission is selected based on which components of the planetary gear set are linked or engaged.
The transmission includes brakes, clutches, bands, and/or other devices that link components of the planetary gear set. The gear ratio of the transmission is selected based upon the statuses of the brakes, clutches, bands, or other devices. A sump provides a reservoir of transmission oil that may be pressurized by a transmission oil pump. The transmission oil pump is connected to a driven shaft of the transmission. The engine, the electric motors, and/or a battery may power the transmission oil pump.
The transmission oil pump draws transmission oil from the sump and outputs the pressurized transmission oil to pressure control devices of the transmission. The pressure control devices selectively apply the pressurized transmission oil to the brakes, clutches, bands, and/or other friction devices. Application of the pressurized transmission oil actuates the friction device to which the fluid is applied to change the gear ratio of the transmission.